winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Diaspro/Gallery
Fairy Forms |-|Basic Fairy Form= Transformation DiasproFairyForm.png Specials Diaspro Winx - Revenge of the Trix.jpg Stock Arts ~Diaspro~.png Series |-|Season 1= Episode 17 Winx Club - Episode 117 (3).jpg Erendor, Samara, Diaspro - Episode 117 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (1.0).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (1.1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (1.2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (8).jpg DiasproWCEp117(1).png DiasproWCEp117(2).png DiasproWCEp117(3).png Winx Club - Episode 117 (9).jpg DiasproWCEp117(5).png Diaspro - Episode 117 (3).jpg DiasproWCEp117(4).png ErendorSamaraDiaspro - Episode 117.jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 117 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (4).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (5).jpg Tumblr inline njq88i4sCR1s0lodu.png Diaspro - Episode 117 (6).jpg Diaspro117.png Diaspro ready to fight.jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (7).jpg Diaspro - Ep117 (1).jpg Image32.jpg Image33.jpg Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (17).jpg Diaspro - Ep117 (3).jpg Diaspro's Ring.png DiasproRing2.png DiasproRing.png Winx Club - Episode 117 (11).jpg DiasproGlaring.png Diaspro - Episode 117 (8).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (9).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (10).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (11).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117.jpg Image34.jpg ~Diaspro Attacked~.jpg Image35.jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (2).jpg Image36.jpg Diaspro - Ep117 (4).jpg Diaspro's Gemstones.png Image37.jpg CadenaGemasDiaspro117.png Image38.jpg CadenaGemasDiasproDerrota117.png Diaspro - Episode 117 (12).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (13).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (1).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Diaspro_1.jpg|Diaspro running away from Bloom to Sky Sky, Diaspro - Ep117 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (13).jpg Sky, Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Diaspro - Episode 117 (14).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 3.jpg Episode 19 Diaspro - Ep119 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 119.jpg Diaspro - Ep119 (2).jpg Diaspro - Ep119 (3).jpg Diaspro - Ep119 (4).jpg |-|Season 2= Episode 14 WCEp214 Mistake (1).jpg Diaspro - Ep214 (1).jpg Diaspro - Ep214 (2).jpg Diaspro - Ep214 (3).jpg Diaspro - Ep214 (4).jpg Diaspro - Ep214 (6).jpg Diaspro - Episode 214.jpg Diaspro - Episode 214 (2).jpg Diaspro - Ep214 (7).jpg Hqdefault.jpg Diaspro - Ep214 (8).jpg Diaspro - Episode 214 (3).jpg|Diaspro, bitter of Bloom's relationship with Sky. Diaspro - Episode 214 (4).jpg Flora, Lockette, Chatta, Diaspro - Ep214 (1).jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 7 Diaspro - Episode 307.jpg Diaspro - Ep307 (1).jpg Diaspro - Ep307 (2).jpg Diaspro - Episode 307 (2).jpg Diaspro - Episode 307 (1).jpg Diaspro, Valtor - Episode 307 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 307 (3).jpg|Diaspro alarmed by Valtor's entrance. Diaspro - Ep307 (3).jpg Diaspro - Episode 307 (4).jpg DiasporaylaPocima307.png Episode 8 Diaspro - Ep308 (1).jpg Diaspro - Ep308 (2).jpg Diaspro - Ep308 (3).jpg Diaspro - Ep308 (4).jpg Diaspro.png Diaspro happy to have sky now.jpg Diaspro - Episode 308.jpg|Stella marches towards Diaspro and Sky, demanding answers. Diaspro - Episode 308 (2).jpg|Diaspro manipulates Sky into arresting the Winx. Diaspro - Episode 308 (3).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Ep308 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 308 (4).jpg Episode 9 Diaspro - WCEp309(1).png Diaspro - Episode 309.jpg Diaspro - WCEp309(2).png Diaspro - WCEp309(17).png DiasproSkySamara - WCEp309.png ErendorDiasproSkySamara - WCEp309.png DiasproSky - WCEp309(1).png DiasproSky - WCEp309(2).png Diaspro - WCEp309(3).png Diaspro - Episode 309 (2).jpg IMG 3128.jpg Diaspro - WCEp309(4).png Diaspro - WCEp309(5).png Diaspro - Episode 309 (3).jpg Diaspro - WCEp309(6).png Diaspro - WCEp309(7).png Diaspro - WCEp309(8).png Diaspro - WCEp309(9).png DiasproSky - WCEp309(3).png DiasproSky - WCEp309(4).png Diaspro - Episode 309 (4).jpg Diaspro RoseXinh.png Diaspro - WCEp309(10).png Diaspro - WCEp309(11).png Diaspro - WCEp309(12).png Diaspro 2 RoseXinh.png Diaspro - WCEp309(13).png Diaspro - WCEp309(14).png Diaspro Commanding.png Diaspro - WCEp309(15).png Diaspro - WCEp309(16).png Diaspro - Episode 309 (5).jpg|She swears to Bloom that this will not be the last. |-|Season 5= Episode 6 Diaspro.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-04 18-51-52-215.jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 506 (1).jpg DiasproSkyEp506(1).png DiasproSkyEp506(2).png DiasproEp506(1).png DiasproEp506(2).png DiasproEp506(3).png DiasproEp506(4).png Diaspro - Episode 506.jpg Diaspro, Sky, Krystal, Bloom, Stella, Kiko - Episode 506 (1).jpg DiasproKrystalEp506.jpg Episode 7 Bandicam 2012-10-15 18-08-04-382.jpg Diaspro - Ep507 (1).jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Ep507 (1).jpg Diaspro_-_Episode_507.jpg Episode 16 Diaspro, Samara - Episode 516 (1).jpg Samara5.png Diaspro, Samara - Episode 516 (2).jpg Diaspro, Samara, Erendor - Episode 516 (1).jpg DiasproSamaraWCEp516(1).png DiasproSamaraWCEp516(2).png DiasproSamaraWCEp516(3).png DiasproSamaraWCEp516(4).png Diaspro, Samara - Episode 516 (3).jpg|Samara disapproves of Diaspro still watching Sky. DiasproSamaraWCEp516(5).png DiasproSamaraWCEp516(6).png Samara6.png DiasproWCEp516(1).png Diaspro - Episode 516 (3).jpg|Diaspro is given the position of liaison by King Erendor. DiasproWCEp516(2).png DiasproWCEp516(4).png DiasproWCEp516(5).png DiasproWCEp516(6).png DiasproWCEp516(7).png Diaspro - Episode 516.jpg Winx Club - Episode 516 (12).jpg Diaspro - Episode 516 (2).jpg|Diaspro arrives to take Sky home. Winx Club - Episode 516 (13).jpg Diaspro_-_Episode_516_(4).jpg|Diaspro shows off her position. DiasproWCEp516(8).png Diaspro - Episode 516 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 516 (1).jpg DiasporaTrajeEnlaceFullT5.png DiasproWCEp516(9).png Episode 18 Domino's council.jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (8).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 518 (2).jpg|Diaspro reminds Sky to not get distracted. Diaspro, Sky - Episode 518 (3).jpg Krystal, Sky, Diaspro, Oritel, Erendor - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 518 (1).jpg DiasproWCEp518.png Diaspro - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 518 (1).jpg AtDominoPalace.png Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 518 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (3).jpg|Diaspro trying to shake Bloom's confidence on her and Sky's relationship. Winx Club - Episode 518 (9).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 Mistake.jpg Episode 19 Council of Sovereigns - Episode 519 (1).jpg Kingoritel.jpg Diaspro, Erendor - Episode 519 (1).jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-22 at 21.42.41.png Diaspro, Erendor - Episode 519 (2).jpg Diaspro, Sky, Bloom - Episode 519 (1).jpg|Diaspro successfully ends Bloom's conversation with Sky. Diaspro, Erendor - Episode 519 (3).jpg BcrdCUECMAAQ3p6.jpg-large.jpg SkyDiasproEp519(2).png SkyDiasproEp519(1).png Images-20.jpeg Dfgre.jpg SkyDiasproEp519(3).png SkyDiasproEp519(4).png SkyDiasproEp519(5).png SkyDiasproEp519(6).png Episode 20 Screen Shot 2013-11-03 at 23.43.18.png Screen Shot 2013-11-03 at 23.53.54.png Diaspro, Sky - Episode 520.jpg Diaspro - Episode 520 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 520 (2).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 520 (2).jpg Diaspro - Episode 520 (3).jpg Mgggfh.png Rtt.png L;kl;ghj.png Hg.png Diaspro - Episode 520 (4).jpg Diaspro - Episode 520 (5).jpg Diaspro - Episode 520 (6).jpg Kiko, Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 520 (1).jpg 19227332 426695171043130 7468287596133613568 n.jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 520 (3).jpg Diaspro - Episode 520 (7).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 520 (4).jpg Episode 22 DiasproWCEp522(1).png Diaspro - Episode 522.jpg DiasproWCEp522(2).png Episode 24 Diaspro - Episode 524.jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 524 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 524 (2).jpg Episode 25 DiasproWCEp525(1).png DiasproWCEp525(2).png DiasproWCEp525(3).png DiasproWCEp525(4).png Diaspro, Sky, Erendor - Episode 524.jpg Erendor renounces Diaspro's position.png|Diaspro is stripped from her position as liaison. ErendorDiasproWCEp524.png Diaspro - Ep524 (1).jpg DiasproWCEp525(5).png DiasproWCEp525(6).png Diaspro - Episode 524 (2).jpg|Diaspro blaming Bloom for her misfortunes. DiasproWCEp525(7).png DiasproWCEp525(8).png Diaspro - Ep524 (2).jpg Diaspro, Tressa, Nereus - Ep524.jpg Diaspro - Episode 524 (3).jpg Diaspro - Ep524 (3).jpg Diaspro - Ep524 (4).jpg |-|Season 6= Episode 5 vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h05m44s75.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h06m10s13.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h06m58s211.png Diaspro presents herself to the Trix.png|Diaspro presents herself to the Trix. vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h07m28s240.png diaspro by vickythehedgie-d6yycfh.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h08m16s238.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h11m22s61.png DiasproT6.png Episode 6 vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h22m21s95.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h35m55s63.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h36m15s177.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h37m53s227.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h38m00s25.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h38m18s215.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h38m32s93.png Diaspro - Episode 606.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h38m45s235.png DiasproS6.png s6diaspro.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h40m54s249.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h41m35s141.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h42m04s172.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h42m22s102.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h43m41s106.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h44m43s229.png 1347289 1393441130364 full.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h44m53s78.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h45m06s204.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h34m04s170.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h46m02s251.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h46m21s183.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h46m53s245.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h47m06s126.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h25m43s254.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h29m57s233.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h31m00s108.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h31m12s219.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h31m17s18.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h31m23s77.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h31m33s164.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h31m42s13.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h31m59s183.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h32m04s224.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h32m08s15.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h32m20s132.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h32m25s173.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h32m40s84.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h32m44s117.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h32m48s157.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h32m53s211.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h33m03s53.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h33m10s131.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h33m20s220.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h33m33s96.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h33m37s142.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h33m42s192.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h33m55s57.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h34m13s238.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h32m29s61.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h32m56s28.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h37m55s106.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h38m02s44.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h39m43s53.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h39m50s122.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h39m56s181.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h40m09s50.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h40m25s202.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h40m34s54.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h40m38s96.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h40m49s207.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h41m07s125.png Diaspro - Episode 606 (5).jpg DiasproS6E06.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h41m59s112.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h42m06s195.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h42m16s42.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h42m37s6.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h42m51s136.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h42m55s189.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h43m54s254.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h43m59s64.png Diaspro - Episode 606 (6).jpg |-|Season 8= Episode 14 DiasproEp814.png DiasproEp814(1).png DiasproEmojix814(1).png DiasproEmojix814(2).png DiasproEmojix814(3).png DiasproEmojix814(4).png DiasproEmojix814(5).png 8.PNG DiasproEp814(2).png DiasproEp814(3).png DiasproEp814(4).png DiasproEp814(5).png DiasproEp814(6).png DiasproEp814(7).png DiasproEp814(8).png DiasproEp814(9).png DiasproEp814(10).png DiasproEp814(11).png DiasproEp814(12).png DiasproEp814(13).png Episode 16 DiasproEp816(1).PNG DiasproEp816(2).PNG DiasproEp816(3).PNG DiasproEp816(4).PNG DiasproEp816(5).PNG DiasproEp816(6).PNG DiasproEp816(7).PNG DiasproEp816(8).PNG DiasproEp816(9).PNG DiasproEp816(10).PNG DiasproEp816(11).PNG DiasproEp816(12).PNG DiasproEp816(13).png DiasproEp816(14).png DiasproEp816(15).png DiasproEp816(16).png Diaspro Mission Atiire.png DiasproEp816(17).png DiasproEp816(18).png Episode 18 DiasproEp818(1).png DiasproEp818(2).png DiasproEp818(3).png DiasproEp818(4).png DiasproEp818(5).png DiasproEp818(6).png Diaspro Mission Atiire S8E18.png Episode 19 Diaspro riding on the black unicorn.jpg.png Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (1).jpg Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (1).jpg Diaspro - Special 2 (1).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix.jpg Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Revenge of the Trix.jpg Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (2).jpg Image26.jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (2.5).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (10).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (3).jpg DiasproRingSp2.png DiasproRingSp4.jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Revenge of the Trix (1).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (12).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (16).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (4).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (17).jpg Image27.jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (5).jpg Image28.jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (6).jpg Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg Diaspro's Gemstones - Revenge of the Trix.jpg Image29.jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (9).jpg Image30.jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (7).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (13).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (14).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (1).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (8).jpg Diaspro Revealing the Truth.png Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (4).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (15).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 Tumblr nbuqqteWPk1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 15: Dragon's Land Season 4 Conflicts of the Heart.png|Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart |-|Season 1= Bloom & Diaspro's Initial Meeting.png|Diaspro and Bloom bumping into each other. Bloom Attacks Diaspro.png|Bloom explaining how she lured Diaspro out to a remote part of the school to attack her, believing her to be another one of the Trix's tricks. Revelationp6.png|Bloom and Diaspro's fighting making out into the open. Diaspro's Defeat.png|Sky approaching a defeated Diaspro. Royal Truth.png|Diaspro revealing Sky's real identity as Crown Prince of Erakylon and her fiancé. Diaspro's Arrival.png|Diaspro and her parents arrive for the party. Diasky Interactions.png|Diaspro getting clingy with Sky. Diasky Dance.png|Sky being honest with Diaspro. Dragon's Land (3).jpg Left in the Dust.png|Diaspro being left by Sky for Bloom. Being Left Behind.png Dragon's Land (4).jpg|Diaspro tricking her old friend Doradil into seducing Bloom. Screenshot 1524.png|Diaspro's mom pushing her into winning back Sky (to pay them back for their sacrifices). Diaskloom.png|Diaspro trying to tug Sky away from Bloom, who still can't forgive him. I15 Sad Bloom.png|Diaspro dancing with Sky as Bloom cries alone. Dragon's Land (5).jpg|Diaspro lashing out at Bloom. Taken Away.png|Diaspro being taken away by the accidentally-freed dragon. Fleeing the Chamalions (I15).png|The two princesses fleeing the chamalions. Dragon's Land (6).jpg|Sky being indecisive over who to save. Saved by Everyone Else.png|Diaspro and Bloom being saved by the Specialists and Winx as Sky stands there, devastated. Dragon's Land (7).jpg|Diaspro refusing to push aside their rivalry. |-|Season 2= TGoBp14.png|Bloom mulling over her situation with Sky and Diaspro. Peaceful Confrontation.png TRoPD p18.png|Diaspro coming under the effects of the Trix's spell. TRoPD p24.png|Sky promising to visit Diaspro again. TRoPD p30.png|Sky struggles to tell Diaspro his suggestion. Sudden Recovery.png Focusing on Him.png TRoPD p39.png|Bloom and Diaspro transform to rescue Sky. TRoPD p44.png|Diaspro watches as Sky and Bloom head for the shuttle. The Return of Princess Diaspro - Bloom & Diaspro Spell.jpg|By the Dragon's Flame! |-|Season 3= Issue 45: Suspicion and Deceit SandD p5.png|Bloom sees Diaspro and her parents on TV and begins to worry. SandD p13.png|Diaspro clinging to Sky. |-|Season 4= Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart Comic 79 (5).jpg|The unexpected party guests. War Stories (I79).png|Diaspro recounting their battle in a desert on Eraklyon. Screenshot 1966.png|Diaspro seemingly worried over coming uninvited and (unintentionally) causing problems between Bloom and Sky. Issue 100: The Stone of Memories Screenshot 2086.png|Diaspro clinging to Sky as they walk down the aisle. Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= LGvpUZYNTtE.jpg Diaspro 3rd month outfit.png Category:Characters Gallery Category:Diaspro